the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No More Fooling Around
Plot Lance and Louis are staying for the weekend until they noticed that the house is completely empty. The two then head upstairs to see if anyone is home till they are pulled into Lori and Leni's room, Louis asks what was going on until Lincoln rushes up to them asking them in a panic if they've been pranked or if Lance got crazy again. Lance kindly responded that he's fine only to be curious of what all this is about. Lori tells them that it's "Literally" April Fools day and Luan always gets her kicks with pranking everyone in the Loud household. Lance spots around to find her until he finds a tiny camera hidden in Lola's tiara and smashes it. Louis and Lance said that they're not officially prank kings but they would offer to help if needs be. Luan works all night plotting her ultimate prank for April Fools day while everyone is asleep. When the day came, Luan began to snicker evil since the "fun is about to begin". The other Louds stay in their rooms until the day was over (which was part one of their prank). Luan's whispers haunt the other louds which made them rush out of their rooms. They sneak around the house to avoid anything that Luan has set up. One by one, each Loud is eliminated by one prank from Luan. Once the others were gone it leaves just Louis and Lance, feeling that Luan might have saved the best for last for the two. Louis walks backwards into a rope and another rope pulls Lance by the leg making him crash into bags of flour, a section in the wall, into Lynn Loud Sr., and falling into a trash can. Luan pops out laughing hysterically thinking that was the best prank that she has ever pulled until Lance gets teary eyed and then runs off to Lincolns room crying of embarrassment. Luan tries to point out that she was just kidding but it didn't work. Louis felt devastated of what she did to Lance and then heads upstairs to cheer him up, leaving a sad Luan alone in the messy living room. Lance gets fed up with getting pranked Louis tries to calm him down. Luan comes up to Lincoln's room with the door closed and hears the maddnes coming from the other side. Suddenly Luan hears a big bang sounding close to a gun shot and somehow red liquid comes flowing out from under the door. Luan flies the door open and sees Lance down on the floor with a hole in his head. Feeling scared, Luan rushed to her room all balled up. Luan rushes up to Lance and apologizes with tears in her eyes. Lance suddenly wakes up with the other Louds shouting "APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!" Luan starts to get twitchy and throws a pie in her own face with a laugh. Luan tells the others that it was a great prank that they pulled on her and she says that next time she'll step up her game with a snicker from Lance think of the phrase "BRING IT ON!" Trivia * Luan's prank on Lance and rejection from Louis are both references to the Spongebob Squarepants Episode "FOOLS IN APRIL" Category:Fanon Episodes